Remember the Labyrinth
by DeadlyFandoms
Summary: ( Sarah and Jareth ) When Sarah moves into her own home she begins to uncover her old childhood possessions, including a small book called "Labyrinth", she feels a strange connection to the book and the characters, but she doesn't know why. Then an old acquaintance returns to help her remember her time in the Labyrinth, and to help her realise her dreams. [COMPLETE]


**Author's notes: **This is my second Labyrinth fanfiction, I'd love it if you check out my first one "As the world falls down". This may be somewhat similar to my first one by I really hope you enjoy it. Please tell em what you think as I really need to know because it will help me when I write my longer fanfiction.  
So please and enjoy and it really helps me out when you leave me a review. (:

**!**

**Remember the Labyrinth**

Sarah put the final box down onto the floor and huffed as he biceps finally relaxed. She rolled her shoulders in small circles until she heard quiet click come from her body. She was now eighteen and had finally moved out to a slightly quieter corner of the town. She'd been feeling a certain emptiness for the past few years, but since she made the choice to leave home she felt a sense of independence and maturity bloom within her.

She was different to the young girl she used to be. A long time ago she gave up all of her childhood possessions, all of her costumes, toys and books. She never got rid of them, she just packed them away and kept them out of site and allowed herself to grow and that was a small part of her that really couldn't wait to relive that fantasy-driven part of her life.

Most of what she pulled out of the boxes were smothered with thick blankets of aging dust. She pulled out several bears, dolls and books and she remember loving every single one of them. Sarah wasn't quite sure why she'd kept them all these years, if she was perfectly honest she couldn't remember that much about her childhood, especially he fifteenth years, but there was something special about them all, and that made her want to keep them all.

It was a somewhat magical time of her life, her memories of it may have been minimal but it was a time of her life that was fueled by the magic imagination of a child's mind. She used to create entire worlds that only she knew of and she would explore them for hours. Every aspect of her worlds would be incredibly detailed, right down to the smallest spec of dirt on the ground.

She seemed to remember one fantasy world that she experienced was so detailed that for so many years she swore that it was real, that the creatures she met there became her true friends, that in her dreams she can still sometimes feel the texture of her surroundings. Sarah had to admit that she did miss it, but she knew she couldn't live in her fantasies forever and she was glad she gave it up sooner rather than later.

Then she pulled out a book. It was small and red, it's pages were thin, tender and tanned. It was called "Labyrinth". Sarah's jaw dropped slightly, she remembered this! It was her favourite, it was once all so real to her. She lifted the cover and smiled as the smell of an old book swam into her nostrils. She began to read out load, and as each line fell from her lips she became filled with shock and wonder, it was like all of these memories were hitting her again. It was a magical feeling.

"Give me the child. Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the Goblin City to take back the child that you have stolen. For my will is as strong as yours, and my kingdom is as great…" Then, without looking she said the next line…."You have no power over me." Sarah felt a strange connection to these words, like they were something more than a childhood fantasy, like it was a strong part of her past.

It almost made her feel dizzy, like a part of her memory was missing. Like a part of her life was missing. She wanted so desperately to understand these strange feelings better, but it all just felt like a vivid fantasy, maybe a recurring dream or just a childhood favourite? She closed the book and set it down on the bedside table. Her father and step-mother had helped her with the furniture but Sarah insisted that she unpack her last few possessions, so she could relive her childhood with only herself….and Merlin.

She sat on the bed with confusion, no matter how hard she tried to convince herself that the Labyrinth was just a figment of her imaginative mind the more she was convinced it was something more. She felt such a connection to all of the characters, like, a real connection. Friendship. Fear. Love. It was like she knew them all so deeply. It almost annoyed her, she wanted answers and it seemed that logic had no place. She continued to dig trough her old stuff, she found dresses, stuffed animals, statues and all her old drawings.

She must have looked though dozens of boxes and she decided to put it all away, to leave the childhood with her just out of sight and let it remain in her mind. The only thing she left out was the little red book. She kept flicking through the pages - each one opening a new door in her memory.

She could feel the emotions that the characters were going through, this felt like such a real part of her life, she would laugh along with the characters and cry when sad things happened, she felt like she was experiencing everything that they were. Like she was right by their side. She stopped herself suddenly. She loved her childhood days whilst they lasted, but she wanted to follow a more mature path and her fantasies would hold her back, she had strong ambitions to become an actress and was determined to follow them through.

She put the book down on her pillow and went into the kitchen - Merlin following loyally behind. She grabbed a cup from the cupboard and filled it with water. She sipped it slowly, and as she did some music popped into her head.

And then some lyrics. Sarah began to sing them to herself in a whisper. "There's such a sad love, deep in you eyes, a kind of pale jewel, opened and closed within your eyes, I'll place the sky within your eyes…There's such a fooled heart, beating so fast, in search of new dreams, a love that will last within your heart, I'll place the moon within your heart….As the pain sweeps through, makes no sense for you, every thrill has gone, wasn't too much fun at all, but I'll be there for you, as the world falls down…" Sarah froze, she knew that song from somewhere, she knew all the lyrics and could hum every aspect of the of the song itself but she had no idea where it came from, it just mysteriously popped into her mind and stayed there, lingering within her.

She rubbed her eyes. "I think I'm just tired, Merlin. I'm probably just over thinking things." She put down her glass of water and went back into her bedroom, but as she approached the bed she found that there was no little red book on the pillow, instead in was on the bedside table. "I swear I left that on the pillow…Didn't I, Merlin?" The shaggy dog just offered her a friendly bark. Sarah gave him a scratch behind his left ear. "You used to be my king in all of my fantasies didn't you, Merlin?" The dog gave her a friendly bark again and Sarah smiled.

Sarah flicked through the pages of the book again - taking care not to rip any of them and she soon came across a character that intrigued her. The Goblin king, Jareth. She read about how he had wild blonde her, deep and intense eyes and a hypnotic manner about him. She was fascinated by this character, and just like the others she felt like she…knew him.

She knew that it wasn't possible, but she just felt such an intense sensation when thinking about him and there was some kind of aching in her chest when she though about the character. It was strange. "Probably just the good writing." She explained to herself. Sarah put the book back down and curled up on her bed.

Sarah awoke and was greeted by the blackness of the world. It was late at night. The moon glittered down on her threw the window - which illuminated the entire room. Sarah was still in her clothes and had fallen asleep that same afternoon. She got off of the bed and looked out of the window. Her gazed picked up on a small amount of movement in the darkness.

It was a barn owl. She felt fixed onto it's unblinking eyes, like he was staring right at her, but she had no idea why she felt so drawn to an ordinary nocturnal animal. Sarah sang again, "As the pain sweeps through, makes no sense for you, every thrill has gone, wasn't too much fun at all, but I'll be there for you, as the world falls down…." Sarah sighed. The owl was gone.

"You sing that song quite well, Sarah." A stray voice said casually. Sarah gasped, panicked and spun around. Stood in the path of the moon light was the man she felt so close to. She could not mistake his wild hair, his eye make up, intense voice and that hypnotic manner radiating from him. It was Jareth. Sarah was shocked into silence. "But I think I sing it best!" Jareth laughed.

"It's you isn't it? You're Jareth."

"It's good to know that you remember me, Sarah, I was beginning to think you'd forgotten."

"Forgotten what?"

"Oh, so you don't remember?"

"Remember what?"

"Oh dear. Poor little Sarah. Well, allow me to fill you in. Do you remember making a wish?" Jareth spoke intensely.

"A wish?"

"Your little brother Toby…"

"What about Toby?" Sarah panicked.

"You wished him away." Sarah looked down slightly and her jaw hung open slightly.

"'_I wish the goblins would come and take you away. Right now._'"

"Bravo, Sarah." It was all flowing back to her, everything she'd experience in the Labyrinth, and she realised that she hadn't just read about it in her favourite book, but she truly had lived it. Every single aspect of it.

"Why are you here now?"

"I've always been here, Sarah. The barn owl." He commented. "I couldn't just let you forget everything now could I?"

"I think I'm better off not knowing about it."

"My, my. Little Sarah has finally all grown up -" He took a few steps closer to her. "- She's finally beginning to let go of her childhood fantasies."

"Yes. And I'd like to keep it that way."

"And I'm not stopping you. Remember the Labyrinth is no fantasy, Sarah -" He stepped closer to her again. "- It's so very real." Sarah wanted to speak, but she couldn't, she believed everything he was saying, but it was a lot to remember. "You remember how real it was, don't you?"

"I think so."

"Good….And remember this? -" Jareth summoned a crystal ball from thin air and let it swivel and dance around his swaying hand. Sarah was amazed. "- Your dreams." He said quietly as he held it close to her.

"What about them?"

"I'm offering you this gift again, Sarah. For you to see your dreams, as clear as they can be." Sarah gazed into the crystal. "I know what your dreams are, Sarah."

"You can't know!"

"Oh, but I do. You dream of being like your mother, don't you, Sarah? You want to live the glamorous lifestyle of an actress. Isn't that right."

"Yeah…."

"This can show you that lifestyle, Sarah. It will show you that dream. It can help you make it a reality. You can finally have what you've always wanted." Sarah couldn't draw her eyes away from him, he had such a mystic and hypnotic effect on her. She felt locked to him.

"Why would you offer me something like this."

"Because I offered it so many years ago, Sarah, but this time, neither you or I have nothing to loose."

"But why would you want me to have such a benefit?"

"You know why, Sarah. You mind not remember very well but the answer is in your memory….It's in that book too." Sarah listened to his intense voice. "You've dreamt of other things too, haven't you, Sarah?"

"Huh?" Sarah questioned, almost intimidated by his knowledge.

"You've dreamt of the Labyrinth before, and that's what made you think it was all just something from you colourful imagination."

"Why are you talking to me about all of this, what difference does it make now?"

"Sarah, you had such a powerful effect on me, whilst you were in the Labyrinth I worked so hard to live up to your expectations of me. I did so much for you, and I for some reason felt the need to endlessly fulfill your every desire. And that's why I'm here now." He explained.

"To fulfill my every desire?" Sarah questioned with a slight laugh.

"Not just yours, but mine too." Jareth said to her intensely - flashing her a mesmerising gaze and his eyes kept Sarah's sight drawn to him.

"What're you talking about."

"You've dreamt about the Labyrinth countless times, but not _just _about the Labyrinth, but of me too."

"What?"

"I've seen your dreams, Sarah, I see them a lot more clearer than you do and I've seen me in that little mind of yours. I know what you really want…and it just so happens that you, and I, want some very similar things." He whispered to her in a sinister and intense tone. She was so hooked to his very word, his every movement made her feel like she was being put under some kind of spell. He was more than just some childhood memory. He was real and he was special to her.

"What do you mean?"

"You have all the answers, Sarah." Jareth told her.

"I don't remember." She explained.

"Then why don't you look for the answers?" Sarah looked across at the little red book. "That's right, Sarah." She grabbed the book hurriedly and flicked through the pages frantically. She read through it in her mind.

'_But what no one knew, was that the king of the Goblins had fallen in love with the girl.'_

She froze. But tried to make it look like she was still reading, more memories flooded into her mind. He had fallen in lover with her, and that's one thing he asked of her, to fall in love with him, but back then saving her brother was all that mattered and since that no longer mattered Jareth and returned for a second attempt.

And he certainly didn't want her to forget all about her time in the Labyrinth. And he was right, she had dreamt of him, her dreams were just too unclear for her to realise it. As a fifteen year old she'd had a crush on him, why wouldn't she? He was such a fascinating man, his mystical abilities and mesmerizing nature.

"You realise what I mean now, Don't you, Sarah?" Sarah nodded and put the book down on the bedside table.

"Come one, don't be so reserved. I know this is what you want too."

"I don't know what I want."

"You do know, Sarah. You just have to remember."

"I don't think I've forgotten, I just don't think I ever figured it out."

"Do you remember the dance, Sarah?" There was a moment of silence as Sarah deeply searched her memory.

"I do." She whispered.

"And do you remember how real that felt."

"Uh-huh."

"And most importantly, do you remember what you felt."

"I do."

"What did you feel?"

"I felt a sense of wonder and I felt intrigued by the entire situation. And by you."

"My, my. How very open of you, Sarah."

"Jareth, you have to understand that it's been over three years since I last thought about you, and over those years I slowly began to forget everything about the Labyrinth."

"That's why I came back, to help you remember."

"This is your second attempt at making me fall for you."

"But your forgetting that this is something that we both want." Jareth reminded her with a crooked smile.

"I know, but there's something that just doesn't feel…right." Sarah explained.

"Of course, I'm sure you don't remember me as the nicest man out there, but your dreams don't lie to you Sarah. And that song you were singing, my song, that was also for you. Everything was always for you, Sarah." Jareth words may have seem like those of a many turned crazy by love, but he was not begging Sarah at all.

He spoke in a casual and all-knowing tone. He was so intense with his words. Jareth was still speaking the truth to her, like he was reading her mind, and telling her the thoughts that had been lost, and she felt the need to be kind to him, he was trying to win her heart.

And if she were to think about everything he'd down for her it would seem that he truly had given her everything she'd asked for. "Your dreams don't lie, Sarah, and I know something that you've dreamt about so many times." Sarah looked straight up into his striking eyes as she knew exactly what he was talking about. "I can tell by the look in your eyes that you want it to become true."

"I do." Sarah admitted in a shy voice.

"Then please, allow me…" Jareth took the final step towards her and held his face close to her. He had fallen in love with girl and although he had portrayed himself as a threatening king the was a romantic side to him and Sarah was the only girl he wanted to fulfil the side of him.

He lowered his lips and kissed Sarah lightly. This was the dream she had had countless times since her time in the Labyrinth and the relationship between them was complicated. It ranged from a palpable attraction at the ball to a chilling conflict between them. Yet Sarah had always had an attraction towards him and Jareth never wanted her to forget that.

He truly wanted to offer Sarah all of her dreams, he wanted to give her perfection in life in return with her love. Starting with a kiss and leading to the life she'd always desired.

**!**

**Author's notes: **I really hope you enjoyed. Please let me know what you though of it. (:


End file.
